State's Maru Kaite Chikyuu
by xXGrayGuitar14Xx
Summary: The states think it's unfair that the countries have their own theme songs while they don't! Now they made their own songs to show the states are just as awesome. Review and send info if you want your state done. ALL 50 STATES ARE DONE! Chapter 17 has the rewrite of Connecticut and Massachusets! NOW COMPLETED!
1. Texas

**A/N: I got this in my head last night so I decided to the Maru Kaite Chikyuu to Texas! **

**Texas**

_Hey Hey Pa! Give me Dr. Pepper! _

_Howdy Ma! Howdy Ma!_

_I just can't forget the taste of that barbeque I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line that's a State_

_Draw a line that's a State_

_Draw a line that's a State_

_I am a Texan!_

_Ah the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush_

_Our Steak is the best in America!_

_Texas!_


	2. Illinois

Illinois

_Yo Dad! Give me Sunkist!_

_Yo Yo Mom! Yo Yo Mom!_

_I can't forget the taste of that pizza I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line that's a state_

_Draw a line that's a state_

_Draw a line that's a state_

_I am an Illinoisan!_

_Ah the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush._

_Chicago is the 'Windy City'! _

_Illinois! _


	3. Michigan and Virginia

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a long time. I've been busy with my story the Hero gets the girl. If you could check that story out that would be epic!. So today I'm doing 2 states. I'm sorry if I don't get to your state. So here ya go!**

**Michigan:**

'_Hey Hey poppa give me Verner!_

_Hey Hey Momma! Hey Hey Momma!_

_I can't forget the taste of that pot pie I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line that's a state._

_Draw a line that's a state_

_Draw a line that's a state_

_I am a Michiganian! _

_Ah! The country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush._

_We are the automotive capital of the world!_

_Michigan!'_

**Virginia**

_Nee nee Daddy give me milk!_

_Nee momma! Nee Momma!_

_I can't get the taste of that seafood I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line that's a state_

_Draw a line that's a state_

_Draw a line that's a state_

_I'm a Virginian!_

_Ah the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush! _

_We are the oldest colony in America!_

_Virginia!' _

**Ok I'm sorry if I got anything wrong! I really am! I just got info from the people who gave it to me! Next ones:**

**Ohio, California, New York! **


	4. The 5 states!

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated! I was working on my other stories. My bad So I'm doing 5 states: Ohio, California, New York, Wisconsin, and Kentucky. Let's start off with Kentucky because they won the Men's NCAA championship ^.^**

_**Kentucky**_

_Hey Hey pa give me Early Mint Julep!_

_Hey Hey ma! Hey Hey ma! _

_I can't forget the taste of that chocolate pecan pie I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line that's a state. _

_Draw a line that's a state._

_Draw a line that's a state_

_I am a Kentuckian!_

_Ah the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_Our Kentucky Derby is the best! _

_Kentucky! _

**Wisconsin**

_Hey Hey dad give me milk! _

_Hey Hey mom! Hey Hey mom! _

_I can't forget the taste of that corn I had so long ago out of my head! _

_Draw a line that's a state._

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state! _

_I am a Wisconsin! _

_Ah the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush! _

_We are the Badger State! _

_Wisconsin! _

**New York**

_Hey Hey daddy give me wine!_

_Hey Hey mommy! Hey Hey mommy! _

_I can't forget the taste of that hot dog I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_I am a New Yorker!_

_Ah the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_Our rivalry with the Red Sox is extremely intense!_

_New York!_

**California**

_Hey Hey dad, like, give me wine!_

_Hey Hey mom! Hey Hey mom!_

_I can't get the taste of that California sushi roll I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_I am a Californian!_

_Ah the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_Hollywood is where movie magic happens!_

_California!_

**Ohio**

_Hey Hey poppa give me tomato juice!_

_Hey Hey momma! Hey Hey momma!_

_I can't get the taste of those Sauerkraut balls out of my head!_

_Draw a line that's a state_

_Draw a line that's a state_

_Draw a line that's a state_

_I am an Ohioan! _

_Ah the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_Come see our Pro Football and Rock and Roll Hall of Fame! _

_Ohio!_

**Sorry for the late update haha. I hope I got the information correct. If I didn't then I apologize. I got the info off of various websites so I'm sorry. **

**Updated: April 4, 2012**


	5. S Dakota and Oklahoma

**Important please read!**

**If you want me to do your state you must give me:**

**State's beverage (something popular)**

**State's food (something popular)**

**An interesting fact about the state.**

**The NFL draft is tonight. I can't wait! RG3 FTW! :D**

**Anyway, I'm doing South Dakota and Oklahoma today. **

**South Dakota**

**Info given by Electric Plum**

_Hey Hey Poppa can I have some Milk_** (A/N: Why are so many state's official drink milk?)?**

_Hey Hey momma. Hey Hey momma!_

_I can't get the taste of that hot dish (casserole) I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_I am a South Dakotan!_

_Ah, the world around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush._

_Our Mount Rushmore monument is beautiful!_

_South Dakota!_

**Oklahoma**

**Info given by Kleptogirl**

_Howdy Pa where's the milk?_

_Howdy Ma! Howdy Ma!_

_I can't get the taste of that totally awesome cornbread out of my head!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_I am an Oklahoman!_

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_We are competitive with Texas Fans!_

_Oklahoma!_

**A/N: Sorry if I got any info wrong! Next time I'll do: Arkansas, Vermont, Pennsylvania and Connecticut! Remember to send me info please :D**

**Updated: April 26, 2012**


	6. Some states :D

**Ok, the next chapter I'll be doing Reviewer Requests because I have a ton of them! I got seven last chapter xD It was surprising really. Thanks for the 30+ reviews! :D **

**Pennsylvania( I love their Philly Cheese Steaks. Dang it I want one now! D:**

**Info given by WeAllFlyHigh.**

_Hey pops where's the milk( _**-_-)**_?_

_Hey Hey mom! Hey hey mom!_

_I can't get the taste of that Philly Cheese Steak I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a curved line, that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_I am a Pennsylvanian!_

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_We are the Keystone State!_

_Pennsylvania!_

**Vermont**

_Yo Yo dad give me apples!_

_Yo Yo momma! Yo Yo momma!_

_I can't get the taste of that apple pie I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a curved line, that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_I am a Vermonter! _

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush. _

_Our apples are simply splendid!_

_Vermont! _

**Arkansas**

_Hey Hey Daddy I brought a tomato!_

_Hey Hey Mommy! Hey Hey Mommy!_

_I can't forget the taste of that rice I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_I am an Arkansan!_

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_Come see our diamond mines!_

_Arkansas!_

**Connecticut**

_Hi Poppa, where's the coffee?_

_Hi Momma! Hi Momma!_

_I can't forget the taste of those cookies I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_I am a Connecticuter!(_**A/N: I'm not sure if this is right. Someone correct me if it isn't. Stupid Wikipedia.)**

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_We were once past of the Original Thirteen Colonies!_

_Connecticut!_

**A/N: Ok, I'm going to post the reviewers request in a few as soon as I get them typed up. Correct me if I got info wrong so I can rewrite this. I think I got Connecticut's info wrong. **

Updated: 4/28/12


	7. Reviewer Request 1

**Ok this chapter is reviewer's request because I got more than ten requests! Thanks for reading! I'm doing four or five in this chapter. Someone even sent me in their own theme song so I'll use that too. I'll try to fill in requests as fast as I can! Now here we go… **

**I'm doing Rhode Island, North Carolina, Georgia, and Louisiana. **

**Ok this is important! Because I don't trust Wikipedia I need to know the demonym for your state. For example: Texan, Californian, etc… **

**Rhode Island**

**Info given by: Catsdon'tcry**

_Hey Hey dad, I love Coffee Milk!_

_Hey Hey mom! Hey Hey mom!_

_I can't forget the taste of that clam chowder I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a short line that's a state._

_Draw a short line that's a state. _

_Draw a short line that's a state._

_I am Rhode Islander!_

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_We are the smallest state!_** (A/N: And Peter Griffin lives here! :D) **

_Rhode Island!_

**North Carolina**

**Info given by: fireyhotspot**

_Hey Hey Dad, let's have Pepsi!_

_Hey Hey Mom! Hey Hey Mom!_

_I can't get the taste of that pulled pork I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Divide the area, that's a state!_

_I am a North Carolinian!_

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_We are the first in flight!_

_North Carolina! _

**Georgia**

**Info given by: Victoria H. Von Victori **

Yo Yo poppa, where's the Coca Cola?**( A/N: I know I'm from TX, but I love Coca Cola more than Dr. Pepper!)**

Yo Yo momma! Yo Yo momma!

I can't get the taste of that peach cobbler I had so long ago out of my head!

Draw a line that's a state!

Draw a line that's a state!

Draw a line that's a state!

I am a Georgian!

Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!

Come see our incredible whaleshark!

Georgia!

**Louisiana**

**Written by: Maiden Marvel. Thank you for making my life so much easier by making one up! ^.^ I changed a few things because I love the food in Louisiana so I changed a few things if that's ok. :D**

_Hey Hey Dad, let's go hunting!_

_Hey Hey Mom! Hey Hey Mom!_

_I can't get the taste of that bread pudding I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_I am a Louisianan!_

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_The Cajun life is simply the best! _

_Louisiana! _

**A/N: I meant to do Washington, but I got lazy. Plus my week took a nasty turn so I was unhappy! Um, I'll get the requests in next time. I'm definitely doing Washington next time. I'll try to update quick, ok?**

**Updated: May 3, 2012 **

**Has anyone heard that song Love Like Woe? It's so good! I love it! 3 **


	8. Reviewers Request 2

**A/N: Ok, I'm obsessed with One Direction! I love their songs! xD and I didn't like them at first **

**Anyway, here's the next states. **

**I'm doing Washington, Missouri, Minnesota, Tennessee, and Maine!**

**Maine**

**Info given by DinRose**

_Hey Hey Dad, I want Mountain Dew! _

_Hey Hey Momma! Hey Hey Momma!_

_I can't get the taste of that Lobster I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a curved line, that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_I am a Mainer!_

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_We have the best sea food!_

_Maine!_

**Tennessee**

**Info given by Gilly B. She did this one herself so thank you very much! ^.^ I changed one thing in the song, but its still yours. :) **

_Hey Hey Poppa, give me milk! _**(A/N: -_- why ? I hate milk! Well, except chocolate milk ) **

_Hey Hey Momma! Hey Hey Momma!_

_I just can't get the taste of that funnel cake I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_I am a Tennessean!_

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_We are the center of Country Music!_

_Tennessee!_

**Minnesota**

**Info given by: Master of the Midnight Yard ( by the way I think your username is cool ^.^)**

_Hi Hi Daddy, where's the pop?_

_Hi Hi Mother Hi Hi Mother. _

_I can't get the taste of those blueberry muffins I had so long ago out of my head! _

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_I am a Minnesotan!_

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_Our winters are colder than Moscow!_

_Minnesota!_

**Washington**

**Info given by: SpaceNeedle**

_Hey Father! Where's my Starbucks coffee?_

_Hey Hey Mother! Hey Hey Mother!_

_I can't get the taste of that salmon I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_I am a Washingtonian!_

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_We are the Evergreen State!_

_Washington!_

**Missouri**

**Info given by: SpacePotato**

_Hi Hi Father, is there orange juice?_

_Hi Hi Mother! Hi Hi Mother!_

_I can't get the taste of those Skittles I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_I am a Missourian!_

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_The Ozarks are the best vacationing spot!_

_Missouri! _

**A/N: Jeez, I'm super tired! It's almost eleven o clock! I'll be busy tomorrow -_- next states are…. Alaska, New Mexico, Idaho, and New Hampshire! I'll do more reviewer requests next time! :D Thanks for reviewing **

**Updated: May 11, 2012**

**HHHHHHHhhii**


	9. Alaska, Idaho, New Mexico, New Hampshire

**A/N: I'll be coming home early all this week because of finals! Thursday will be my last day as a middle schooler! High School here we come! I can't wait! :D **

**Anyway the states today are: Alaska, New Mexico, Idaho, and New Hampshire. **

**Next chapter I'll be doing another reviewers request. If only I feel like it :/ **

**Alaska**

_Hello daddy! I want a Alaskan Midnight Sun, please!_

_Hello mommy! Hello mommy!_

_I can't get the taste of that seafood I had so long ago out of my head. _

_Draw a line that's a state._

_Draw a weird line, that's a state. _

_Draw a line that's a state. _

_I am a Alaskan. _

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_The Deadliest Catch is filmed here!_

_Alaska_

**A/N: For those that don't know, The Deadliest Catch is a TV show on Discovery Channel. It's filmed in the Berring Sea and sometimes in Alaska near the end of the season. My mom is a huge fan and I watch it sometimes. Anyway…**

**New Hampshire**

_Yo Dad! Where's my milk?_

_Yo Momma! Yo Momma! _

_I can't get the taste of those apples I had so long ago out of my head! _

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a curved line, that's a state!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_I am a New Hampshirite! _**(A/N: This may be wrong)**

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_We are the Granite State!_

_New Hampshire! _

**New Mexico**

_Hola Papa, Can I have some tequila? _

_Hola Momma! Hola Momma!_

_I can't get the taste of those chilies I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_Oh look! We've made a box! _**(A/N: It is in the shape of a box! xD) **

_I am a New Mexican!_

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_Come see our Hot Air Balloon Fiesta!_

_New Mexico!_

**Idaho**

_Hey Dad! I want Dimetapp!_

_Hey Mom! Hey Mom!_

_I can't get the taste of those potatoes I had so long ago out of my head! _

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_I am an Idahoan. _

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_Come see our wonderful ghost towns!_

_Idaho! _

**A/N: One of those ghost towns is called Sierra Silver Mine D: Anyway, I decided I would go back and re-do some of these states, but it'll have to be after all 50 states are done so it'll be a while. So review. I'm not sure if I'll be doing reviewers requests again or what. I'm not even sure when the next update is! **

**Hopefully I can update more this summer. **

**Updated: May 22, 2012**


	10. Dedication

**A/N: Ok, this is a dedication to Insomniatic French Toast. She or He( whichever you are) gave me info about a job I want to do. And it's made me more confident. So last time we talked she or he was in Kansas so this chapter is for you. **

**And two other states people kept bugging me about :P **

**You know who you are. **

**So here is: Florida, Colorado and Kansas!**

**Florida**

**Written by: Nikkibbbb she's epic! **

**I changed a few things in this, but all in all it's by her! Thanks. **

_Hey, Hey Daddy, let's have some orange juice!_

_Hey. Hey Mama! Hey ,Hey Mama!_

_I can't get the taste of those strawberries I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a slanted line, that's a state!_

_Draw a slanted line, that's a state!_

_Our states in the shape of a gun! _**(A/N: It does! I'm just being truthful. Look at it!)**

_I am a Floridian! _

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_The beaches are the clearest around! _

_Florida! _

**Hehe I'm going to Disney World this July! Yay! **

**So next is Colorado!**

**Info given by: Iheartfullmetal. Are you happy now? I'm doing Colorado xD **

_Hey, Hey Papa, Can I have some beer?_

_Hey Hey Mom! Hey Hey Mom!_

_I can't get the taste of that pot bison I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Look we made a box! _

_I am a Coloradoan! _

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_Our mountains are at high altitudes! _

_Colorado! _

**Kansas**

**Dedicated to Insomniatic French Toast**

_Hi Daddy! Where's my milk?_** (A/N: I couldn't find anything about state beverages so I guessed. Sorry :/ Correct me if I'm wrong. Thanks!)**

_Hi, Hi Mommy! Hi, Hi Mommy!_

_I can't get the taste of that cherry pie I had so long ago out of my head! _

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_I am a Kansan!_

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_We are the heart of America's West!_

_Kansas! _

**A/N: 19 more states left! Woo! Can't believe it took me three months to get to chapter ten :P Sorry for the slow updates. But thank you all for over 50 reviews! I truly appreciate it! **

**I don't know what state to do next. So… send me requests! :D **

**Updated: May 29, 2012**


	11. South Carolina

**A/N: Happy Fourth of July! I'm doing South Carolina this chapter! Enjoy~**

**South Carolina**

**Info given by: IchigoMxHarryP**

_Hey Hey Dad, where's the tea?_

_Hey, Hey Mom! Hey, Hey Mom!_

_I can't get the taste of those boiled peanuts I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_I am a South Carolinian! _

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_Come see our wonderful Pecan Festival!_

_South Carolina! _

**Updated: July 4, 2012**


	12. Nebraska and Iowa

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for the reviews, but here is something you need to know!**

**I will be redoing Connecticut. I got the info off of Wikipedia and they aren't really reliable after all. I guess my mom was right. There are actually several states I will be redoing right after I finish all the states.**

**So, yeah, I know they are now called Nutmeggers. so here are the new states!**

**Iowa**

**Info given by GCTIGERFAN1**

_Hey, Hey, Pa! Can I have some Pop?_

_Hey, Hey, Ma! Hey, Hey, Ma!_

_I can't get the tastes of those pork chops I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_I am a Iowan!_

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_Our state is covered with corn!_

_Iowa!_

**Nebraska**

**Info given by: Bow down to my awesomeness**

**A/N: Bow down to my epicness :P**

_Hi, Dad! I want Kool-aid!_

_Hi, Mom! Hi, Mom!_

_I can't get the taste of that Rueben Sandwich I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_I am a Nebraskan!_

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_Chimney Rock was a marker for the Oregon Trail!_

_Nebraska!_

**A/N: Yep, so a few more are left. Send in which state to do next! :D **

**Oh and check out my other stories like "Nonbeliever" It's about the zombie apocolypse with UkxFem!Us. and other couples... PruCan :) **

**Updated: July 29,2012 **


	13. Another 5 states!

**A/N: Hello! I'm doing Delaware, Arizona, Hawaii, Oregon and West Virginia! **

**I want to finish this because I have another Hetalia story on my mind and I want to get it up soon. So, here are the other 5 states! :D **

**Arizona **

**Requested by: iluvbrains well this person is a zombie xD **

_Yo, papa, where's the Arizona tea?_

_Yo, mama! Yo, mama!_

_I can't get the taste of those beans I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line, that's a state! _

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_I am a Arizonian!_

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_Come visit the Grand Canyon!_

_Arizona!_

**Delaware **

_Hi there father, may I have some _

_Hi there mother! Hi there mother! _

_I can't get the taste of that Fisher's popcorn I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_Draw a squiggly line, that's a state!_

_I am a Delawarean!_

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_We were the first official state!_

_Delaware! _

**Hawaii**

_Aloha, dad, I want Mai Tai!_

_Aloha mom! Aloha mom!_

_I can't get the taste of that coconut I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_I'm a chain of islands!_

_I am a Hawaiian!_

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_Let's teach you how to hula! _

_Hawaii! _

**Oregon **

_Hi, pops! Can I get some milk? _

_Hi, mom! Hi, mom! _

_I can't get the taste of that pear I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_I am an Oregonian!_

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_Come follow the Oregon Trail!_

_Oregon! _

**West Virginia**

_Hey daddy, may I have some milk?_

_Hey mommy! Hey mommy!_

_I can't get the taste of that golden apple I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_I am a West Virginian!_

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_We used to be a whole state with Virginia!_

_West Virginia! _

**A/N: Yeah, that's it! I'm going to try to update faster! Review and everything! Haha :D **

**Updated: August 5, 2012**


	14. Maryland, Vermont, New Jersey, and Utah!

**A/N: Today, I'll be doing Utah, Vermont, Maryland and New Jersey! **

**Let's get to 100 reviews :D**

**Utah:**

_Hey, daddy, where's the soda?_

_Hey, mommy! Hey mommy!_

_I can't get the taste of that casserole I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_I am a Utahan!_

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_We have the Great Salt Lake!_

_Utah!_

**Vermont:**

_Hello, father, where's the beer?_

_Hello, mother. Hello mother._

_I can't get the taste of that maple syrup I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_Wow, it is a state!_

_I am a Vermonter!_

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_Our maple syrup is simply splendid!_

_Vermont! _

**New Jersey:**

_Yo, pops! Where's the Jack Rose?_

_Yo, momma! Yo momma!_

_I can't get the taste of the Ripper I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_I am a New Jerseyean!_

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush! _

_We are the hot dog stronghold!_

_New Jersey!_

**Maryland:**

**Requested by: Maryland derr**

_Hi, dad, where's the Natty Boh?!_

_Hi, mom! Hi, mom! _

_I can't get the taste of those crabcakes I had so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_Draw a line, that's a state!_

_I am a Marylander!_

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_Our state sport is Jousting!_

_Maryland! _

**A/N: Ok, I got all of my info from Wikipedia so if anything is wrong, let me know. **

**We have a few states left to go! ^.^**

**Updated: 9/30/12 P.S. my birthday is tomorrow! :D **


	15. The Strong South!

**I'll be doing: Mississippi and Alabama! :D**

**Playlist: Because of You- Ne-yo**

**The A Team- Ed Sheeran**

**Beat it - Michael Jackson**

**Mississippi:**

_Hey, pa, where's the sweet tea? _

_Hey, ma! Hey, ma!_

_I can't get the taste of thoss Catfish I had so long ago out of my head! _

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state! _

_Draw a line that's a state! _

_I am a Mississippian! _

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_Our name isn't that hard to spell (Yes it is!)!_

_Mississippi! _

__**Alabama:**

****_Hi, papa I want lemonade!_

_Hi mama! Hi mama! _

_I can't get the taste of those cheddar grits out of my head! _

_Draw a line that's a state! _

_Draw a line that's a state! _

_Draw a line that's a state! _

_I am a Alabamian! _

_Ah, the country around us can been seen through the stroke of a single brush! _

_Mississippi is my neighbor! _

_Alabama! _

**A/N: I really want some catfish now! I've never been a huge fan of grits but my dad loves them. Honestly, I hate living down here in the South. No offense to Southerners, but I hate living here -_- I can't wait to leave ^.^ I got 3 more years :D**_  
><em>

**Updated: 11/10/12**


	16. Final 5!

**A/N: Last 5 states! A song for all the US states will be next then Connecticut and Massachusetts will be re done :)**

**Indiana**

_Heyo papa! Can I get some milk?! _

_Heyo mama! Heyo mama! _

_I can't get the taste of that sugar cream pie I had so long ago out of my head! _

_Draw a line that's a state! _

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_ Draw a line that's a state!_

_I am a Indianian! _

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush! _

_All of our fields are filled with corn! _

_Indiana! _

**Montana**

_Hey pops! I'd like some water! _**  
><strong>

_Hey mom! Hey mom! _

_I can't get the taste of that beef sandwich I had so long ago out of my head! _

_Draw a line that's a state! _

_Draw a line that's a state! _

_Draw a line that's a state! _

_I am a Montanan! _

_Ah, the country around us can be see through the stroke of a single brush! _

_Yellow State Park is beautiful! _

_Montana! _

**North Dakota**

_Yo daddy! I need milk! _

_Yo momma! Yo momma! _

_I can't get the taste of that venison I had so long ago out of my head! _

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_ Draw a line that's a state! _

_Draw a line that's a state! _

_I am a North Dakotan! _

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_Sunflowers are the best! _

_North Dakota! _

**Nevada**

**Info given by: The Almighty Pyro**

_Hello daddy! May I have alcohol now? _

_Hello mommy! Hello mommy! _

_I can't get the taste of that buffet I had so long ago out of my head! _

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_I am a Nevadan! _

__Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!__

__We hide Area 51! __

__You'll never know what's in there! __

**Wyoming**

_Hi father! Where's the milk? _

_Hi mother! Hi mother! _

_I can't get the taste of that trout I had so long ago out of my head! _

_Draw a line that's a state! _

_Draw a line that's a state! _

_Oh look! It's a box! _

_I am a Wyomingite!  
><em>

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush! _

_We are the equality state! _

_Wyoming! _

**A/N: I'm doing a last one with all the states singing the song together! Then I will re do Massachusetts and Connecticut ^,^ **

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! They mean a lot to me! I'm glad y'all enjoyed it ^.^ it's almost over :)**

**updated: 11/14/12**

**All 50 States: 2/1/12- 11/14/12**


	17. Finale!

**A/N: Ok, this is the last chapter! Thanks so much for the info, reviews, and support everyone! I'm so glad I finished. All the research was a pain in the ass. Anyway, here we go!**

**The States**

_Hey dad! We want soda! _

_Hey mom! Hey mom! _

_We can't get the taste of that cheeseburger we had so long ago out of our head! _

_Draw a line, it's our state! _

_Draw a line, it's our state! _

_Draw a line, it's our state! _

_We are the 50 States! _

_Ah, our country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_America is our dad! _

_The 50 States! _

**Connecticut: Re Do! **_  
><em>

**Info given by: Ninjakat405, flowers of moe overload , and Guest. Thank you so much for correcting me! ^.^ **

_Hi Poppa! Where's the coffee?_

_Hi Momma! Hi Momma! _

_I can't get the taste of thoss cookies I had so long ago out of my head! _

_Draw a line that's a state!_

_ Draw a line that's a state! _

_Draw a line that's a state! _

_I am a Nutmegger!_

_ Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!_

_We are the Constitution State! _

_Connecticut! _

**Massachusetts **_  
><em>

_Hey daddy, I need Polar Soda! _

_Hey mommy! Hey mommy! _

_I can't get the taste of that clam chowder I had so long ago out of my head! _

_Draw a line that's a state! _

_Draw a line that's a state! _

_Draw a line that's a state! _

_I am a Bay Stater! _

_Ah, the country around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush! _**  
><strong>

_I guess those people weren't witches after all! _

_Massachusetts!_

**A/N: The end! Can we get to 100 reviews? ;) **_  
><em>

**Completed: 2/1/12-11/15/12! **

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING TILL THE END! **


End file.
